


Please trust me.

by Sincerelyhaley (ADHD_STEREK)



Category: Voltron - Fandom, klance - Fandom
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Lance kinda has premonitions, Langst, M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 06:46:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12249117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADHD_STEREK/pseuds/Sincerelyhaley
Summary: Allura gives Keith, Shiro and Pidge an assignment to go collect a rare ore. Lance gets a bad feeling about it he tries to tell Shiro and Keith but they don’t listen, they really should’ve.





	Please trust me.

**Author's Note:**

> Please, please, please! Comment if there’s any spelling error, I don’t always find them when I go over it.

Allura calls all the Paladins into the control room, Lance walks in alongside Keith, they’re holding hands and chatting quietly between themselves. Once everyone’s together Allura briefs them on an assignment well moreso Keith, Shiro and Pidge but she likes to include everyone and no one ever objects to it.

“Keith and Pidge you’ll both have to go together while Shiro distracts the plantlife.” 

“Plantlife?” Hunk asks confused.

“Well you see, the plants are somewhat human and they don’t like people taking their ore, well anything for that matter.” Lance knew there was a catch.

If that ore was easy to get she wouldn’t need to send three people. 

“But Shiro’s strong enough to take them and Pidge is quick and if anything happens to her Keith can handle it.” Coran interjects.

“When do we have to do it?” Keith grumbles.

“As soon as we get there which will be a Quintant away!” Coran twirls his mustache between his index and thumb.

“So a days away?” Pidge guesstimates.

“Precisely number five!” Coran smiles brightly and Pidge doesn’t seem to be amused.

“That’s all, you are dismissed.” Keith leaves the control room with Lance tagging behind him.

They both head into their shared room, it had been Keith’s idea since he was sick of moving between two different rooms when he could just stay in one. Lance drops on the bed and lays down while Keith sits on the floor his back against the bedframe, Lance cards his fingers through his boyfriends mullet when he gets a strange feeling in his stomach he ignores it he chalks it up to the space goo he was probably eating too much of it.

“I don’t wanna go.” Keith states.

“Well you kinda have no choice,” Lance curls a raven strand around his finger, “Allura chose you personally obviously she thinks you’re best for the job.” Keith scoffs.

“You sound jealous.” Lance stops twirling the hair.

“Nah just worried.” He starts to wrap the strand around his finger again and again until it’s tight and Keith complains.

“Worried about what?” Keith asks after a bit.

“It’s stupid.” 

“It’s not stupid if it’s bothering you.” And this is why Lance was dating the guy.

“I dunno man, I always get worried when anyone goes out, you’re my family it comes with the job description.” Keith laughs, he actually lets out a genuine laugh.

“I’ll be safe, scouts honour.” Keith did a little mock salute.

“I thought you have to actually have gone to scouts to have the privilege of saying that?” 

“Who says I don’t have the privilege?” And Lance freezes.

“You were in the scouts?” 

“Sure.” 

Lance sits up and looks down at his boyfriend, Keith doesn’t seem like the type of person that would’ve gone to scouts.

“I don’t believe you.” Lance wasn’t sure if he was pulling his leg or not.

“Where do you think I learned how to throw a knife?” 

Lance thinks about it for a moment.

“Weren’t you just born like that?” Keith lets out a snort.

“You’re a dork.” Lance takes pride in that.

“Anyways I’m tried wanna take a nap with me?” Who could deny a nap with a handsome emo? Especially one that had apparently gone to scouts?

“You bet junior.” Keith groans.

“I regret bringing up my childhood.” Lance rolls his eyes and pulls Keith up into the bed.

“Come snuggle.” Keith’s face wrinkles into a look of disgust.

“Nah.” Then he drops his head onto his pillow and fake snores.

“That was low. Even for you mullet.” But Lance doesn’t mind cause he knows Keith will get cold soon and will huddle close to his body for warmth.  
________________________

Keith wakes up to someone knocking on the door he rolls over into Lances back and pushes his nose into his protruding spine, the knocking continues until Lance complains about it being annoying so Keith leaves the warmth of the bed and opens the metal door Shiro is standing there dressed in his armour and Pidge is behind him on her tablet.

“Get ready. We’re here.” Keith looks back at Lance and watches as his boyfriend yawns and shifts around the sheets.

“I’ll be out in ten.” He shuts the door on the two and heads back to Lance.

Keith leans down on the bed and kisses Lance softly on the top of his head and whispers sweet things into his unconscious mind. Little does Keith know that Lance does hear these things and it makes him smile. Keith grabs his armour and quickly gets dressed and runs to the hangar where everyone but his boyfriend are waiting, he meets up with Shiro and listens to him brief him about three times.

“Okay Paladins you need to get going.” Allura urges.

“Yeah yeah, we get it.” Keith grumbles angrily.

They start to get into the lions when Keith hears a loud scream.  
_________________________

Lance turns to his side and lazily sits up, he scrubs his face with his palms and stretches like a cat he yawns loudly before getting up and starting his day properly, he’s a little upset that he had forgot to put on his cucumber mudmask but it’s only one day, Lance steps into the hallway and finds it’s super cold he wants heat and company so he searches for the Paladins but halfway he gets hungry and heads to the kitchen to find some food. Once there he does what he always does and grabs a clean plate from the Altean equivalent of a dishwasher and walks sleepily to the food goo nozzles, he grabs the nozzle and tries to spray the goop onto his plate except his vision goes dark and he hears screams.

He sees smoke and two bodies laying on the ground he notices the Paladin armour and his heart stops its red and black. Keith and Shiro. Then he sees Pidge she’s on her knees next to Keith she’s screaming into her comm saying something that Lance can’t quite pick up then he hears a snapping noise and Pidge drops to the ground next to Keith and then smoke crowds their bodies, the vision whirls away from Lances eyes like it was nothing.

“Lance? Lance? Lance!” His body is shaken and he swears he’s got a big ass migraine.

“What happened?” His voice sounds terrible.

“Oh god you’re okay.” Lance opens his eyes and Keith is kneeling next to him cradling his hand.

“You’re definition of okay is a little askew.” Keith chuckles and wipes a stray piece of hair out of Lances eye.

“As long as you’re heart is still beating means that you’re okay.” Lance hears Pidge gag and then he remembers.

“You can’t go on that mission, it’s too dangerous!” Lance sits up and starts to cough harshly.

“What’s with the sudden dramatics?” Lance shakes his head.

He looks around the room everyone is staring, waiting for a good reason.

“Shiro you can’t do this! You’re not gonna make it!” Lance yells.

“Lance did you hit your head?” Hunk wonders aloud.

“No I didn’t hit my... that’s not the point! I saw Keith and Shiro on the ground they weren’t,” Lances eyes start to well, “you weren’t moving. Pidge was screaming and then something happened to her! You gotta believe me!” Keith stares into Lances watery eyes.

“It was just a dream Lance. You probably hit your head and got a concussion. There are plenty explanations on why you’re stressing.” 

“That’s just it! I’m not concussed ot stressing, I know what I saw! I think I saw the future, make fun of me all you want but just don’t go on this death trap of a mission! Please Keith, please don’t.” Keith’s eyes are downcast.

“I gotta,” he fidgets with Lances fingers, “like you said Allura chose me personally.” Lance snatches his hand away.

“I can’t believe you!” Lance scrambled to get up.

“Lance calm down.” 

“Go! Go die see if I fucking care!” Lance throws his arms in the air and it goes quiet.

He storms out of the lounging area, they must’ve taken him here after finding him.

“I can’t believe they think I’m delusional.” Lance kicks the nearest thing next to him.

And maybe that wasn’t the smartest thing he’s done because he kicks one of the metal pipes and it really hurts his foot, he limps back to the bedroom and locks the door behind him because no one, NO ONE was coming in.  
________________________

Lance wakes up a second time that day except it was to Hunk banging hurriedly on the door.

“Go away!” Lance yells half asleep.

“Lance it’s Keith and Shiro! They got really badly hurt, so did Pidge.” Lance lays still for a moment.

It seems like his body hasn’t quite caught up with his brain because he’s still on the bed with the covers wrapped around him.

“Lance!” Then like some crazy tidal wave it crashes into him and he’s tumbling off the bed and running to the door.

He unlocks it and runs straight past Hunk and takes an educated guess on where the injured Paladins were, he runs into the healing bay and halts when he sees Keith laying in one of the pods cuts littering his body and blood seeping through the white jumpsuit he was wearing.

“Keith?” Lance hesitantly walks to the pod and places a hand on the cold glass.

“Keith?” He stares at his boyfriend.

“Keith? Keith?” His hand furls into a fist and he punches the glass, hard.

“You son of a bitch! You fucking asshole! Why didn’t you listen? You stupid stubborn dick! I told you... I told you.” Lance punches the glass again until blood starts to smear on the clear window.

“Why did you have to get hurt?” 

“He’s going to heal Lance.” Coran places a soft hand on Lances shoulder.

“I told him but he didn’t listen, it’s my fault.” Coran shook his head.

“Now listen here, I will not let you go around thinking that you’re the reason why Keith got hurt because you’re not. He got hurt because they got ambushed.” Corans grip tightens on Lances shoulder.

“I said I wouldn’t care if he died Coran, I said it right to his face. What happened if you hadn’t of gotten there in time? The last thing he would remember me saying to him was that I wouldn’t care.” Lance begins to cry heavily.

“But we did get there in time and that’s all that matters.” 

“But...” 

“No buts, what’s done is done. You just have to know that we got there and we saved them.” Lance nods.

“Thanks Coran.” The older Altean smiles.

“No worries number three.” Coran winks before taking his leave.

Lance cradles his injured hand against his chest and sat down in front of Keith’s pod and waited.  
_____________________

Keith slowly opens his eyes and looks around, the lights are really bright and he has to squint he sees pods around him he goes to walk when he trips but arms catch him around the waist and help him out instead.

“Keith?” Keith looks up at the person.

His eyes finally adjust and he sees a puffy eyes Lance.

“Hey Lance.” It’s a little awkward.

“How are you feeling?” 

“A little stiff but otherwise okay.” Lance nods.

“Do you want to get changed or?” 

“I’m sorry I didn’t listen to you Lance!” Keith shouts a little too loudly into Lances ear.

Lance goes quiet and Keith fears the worst.

“It’s okay, as long as you’re okay I’m okay. You don’t need to apologise.” Keith could see Lance was just saying that because he didn’t want to start another fight.

“Ahh you’re finally awake.” Coran and Hunk come into the room.

“Yeah I don’t like being in there. Claustrophobia and all.” Hunk nods.

“Coran needs to do a few check ups and then you need to eat, sound good?” Keith nods this time.

Lance helps a numb Keith to a bench and sits him down and waits around until everything has been cleared, Lance insists on helping Keith with everything and Keith doesn’t complain once because he knows why his boyfriend was doing this.

“Hey Lance can I tell you something?” Lance stops fussing over him and waits.

“I love you.”


End file.
